Don't Mess with the Grandchild of the Dragon
by Ginger Flowerz
Summary: There is more to Bella than her ex-boyfriend ever thought possible. So come join the ride as Isabella Draculina Tepes hunts our not so favorite vampire. Not for Edward lovers.
1. The Break Up

**Well I can write a little bit better now so if you read the first attempt then please tell me how I did with this one. See if you can find all twelve referances. Then one lucky person to name all of them can ask one question and I will answer it. They also get a request. If you want something to happen a certain way you'll have to write it out yourself. Have fun! Please enjoy.**

* * *

"I don't want you. I never did. You were only a toy to me." "Wh-at. B-but Edward y-you said you l-loved m-me. That you would never leave me." "I lied Bella." "B-b-but." "Bye Bella. It will be as though I never existed." He ran away at vampire speed. As if I could ever call his cold fairy princess ass a vampire! I could have caught him but, I was in shock. He didn't want me. How could he. He isn't even a true vampire. Fucking Cold Ones, always making life difficult for me and Daddy. I'll tear his marble ass apart. Why can't I just kill him? Oh yeah it's because I'm on a mission and Sir Integra said I couldn't. She also said not to get attached. Well too late for that now huh? Where does he get off thinking that he can just drop a princess like that.

I start punching trees and throwing huge branches. I hunted a bear and a dear. Daddy would kill him for me I know he would. Wait a minute... I know what to do. I start laughing. As I walked out of there dragging the two huge animals behind me. When I came to the back yard I was a mess covered in dirt and blood, leaves and twigs in my hair. Charlie comes running towards me. "Oh my gawd! Bella you were gone for three hours. Are you okay? Are you hurt?! Oh my gawd! Alucard is so gonna kill me I let his precious only daughter get hurt. I'll have to go and fix my will. Then-" Charlie was freaking out like really bad. "Yeah. I'm fine. I was just taking out some of my anger, no I'm not hurt physically anyway. Please calm down." He patted everywhere the blood was making sure, once he was sure he took a derp calming breath. Noticing something missing he commented on it.

"Where's Edwin?" "Ohhh yeah... The lower class vampire just broke up with me, in the middle of the woods like the douche that he was. Well I'm thirsty I need to go I have to hunt." I went into the woods and found two hikers. I drained them. Their names were Lenny and Amber. I know what your asking, what your about to comment. To save Ginger the trouble. I didn't hunt while I was here. Why? Because I was supposed to play the part of a human. I'm not the first 'human' to find out the Cullen's secret. Ordinarily I'd be sent to kill them but because the Organization find anything threatening about them, I was sent to observe them see if they was a threat to humans or not. If so kill them. If not come back and report.

I met back up with Charlie. "Feel better?" "Yeah! I couldn't feed while they were here. Its time to go to England and see Mum and Daddy. also the bear and the deer are for you and Billy and Harry. So don't forget to put it up. See you later Charlie!" Now once again I know what your thinking. 'I thought Charlie was your Father.' Well that is where you are wrong... Very wrong Charlie is actually half Quilute. If you want to get technical even though Billy doesn't know it they share the same deceased Mother. You see Billy's Mother cheated on his Father with Charlie's Father and made Charlie. Well long story short she faked Charlie's death and gave him to his Father to raise. Now that we have that out of the way Charlie is just my Wolf guardian. My Father met and saved his life years ago so in return when I am not around my parents he protects me. He does see me as his daughter though. His real daughter died along with her Mother in a car crash years ago in Arizona. I phased through the shadows.

* * *

 **Well how was that I think the new chapter is waaaay better. Those who read this thinking it was a new chapter in sorry. I have the outline of the new chapter so if everything goes well then I should have chapter two out in a few days. Thank you for reading!**


	2. Going back home

**Well for previous readers who will indeed notice that I broke the remade first chapter into four chapter. I am sorry but I just can't make really long chapter.**

* * *

*Hellsing Organization, England.*

I appeared in my livingroom. Why? Geez you people ask way too many questions. Because that is what vampires do... Well the real vampires anyway. "Mum, Daddy!" They appeared before me. In true vampire fastion. My Mum wearing her usual outfit now in blue. Her beautiful blonde hair has grown out a little bit, but she still kept it up in a professional manner. Her pretty blue eyes now glowing red as she searched for injuries, while threatening so castrate Charlie with a rusty spoon. Her name Victoria Seras but being a former police officer she mostly goes by Seras.

Now you maybe wondering why it's not Seras Tepes well that is because she never changed it. It's the only thing left of her human life. So now she's calmed her eyes back to looking like Sapphires. She is currently working on calming down Daddy. He is wearing his usual outfit as well. He is wearing all black under his blood red ankle length trench coat. He is wearing his usual Goggle hybrid orange shades covering his blood red eyes. He has his red fedora covering his short raven colored hair, and making his tall intimidating figure even more so. Now right now he goes by Alucard... Which if you didn't notice is Dracula backwards.

Why would that be? Because my well over 500 year old Daddy was Vlad the Impaler, yep my Daddy is Vladimir Dracula Tepes. Some hot guy named Drake thinks he is the oldest but that isn't true he is the elder of his particular kind of vampire but that's all. Yes. There are different kinds of vampires ones made by witchcraft. Ones made by the disease. Ones like Drake. And one's like Daddy damned to be a demon, in the form of a vampire. Mum finally calmed Daddy down. "Bells baby, please go take off that costume. Then we can talk." Oh yeah. I've been wearing this disguise for so long I almost forgot about it.

I go to my room which is far away from my parents room.. I told them it's because I wanted to be a bit more independent, but it's really because they can be very loud during their ''nightly' activitys'. I gag at the thought. I grabbed my usual clothes then walked into the adjoining bathroom. I looked in the mirror I took in my pale skin, boring brown eyes, plain brown hair, and small chest. I frowned. First I took out my brown contacts to reveal my mismatched eyes. One was deep blue like Sapphire's the other is blood red like Ruby's. When I'm mad my eyes glow like Mum's.

I removed my horrid wig to see my hair the left side of my hair is bright blonde the right is midnight black. I also took my veneer out. My fangs peeked out from my smile that appeared on my face during the process of becoming me once more. Lastly I took off my shirt and unwound my bandages. Used to make my chest less noticeable. I mean my boobs are the size on an anime characters. My 34 DD boobs bounced out. I felt so free. I finished my shower. I got dressed in black lace cheeky pantys and a black bra with white lace over it. Over that I slipped on my black halter style crop top, which stopped three inches below my oversized boobs.

Showing my beautifully toned stomach. setting low on my hips is a black skin tight mini skirt, which ended just above mid thigh. I pulled on my knee high black stiletto heeled boots. Over top of everything I shrugged on my crime of passion red ankle length feminine hooded trench coat that Daddy bought for me last christmas. I put some thick eyeliner on my eyes and some blood red lipstick on my plump lips. I put my red and black collar choker on and that completed the look. Bella Swan is officially dead. I walked back out to my parents.

"So my little bat, how did your mission go?" "Fine." "Then why are you upset?" "I met a coven of vampires. There were seven of them. They were like uncle Aro, only their eyes were golden because they feed off animals. I started dating one and he broke up with me rather brutally so... I am going to hunt him down and kill him would you like to meet my other prospective mates? And help me kill the rat-bastard that broke my heart?" They both jumped up at the same time Mum screamed. "Mates?" While Daddy snarled. "Someone dared to hurt my little bat?!" "I'll take that as a yes." "Well let's go see if uncle Aro can help us find them." I think it's best if I don't tell them the rest. We disappeared into the shadows.

*Volterra Castle, Italy*

"Uncle Aro!" I ran out of the shadows to hug him. "Can you help me find the Cullen's?" "Bella my dear, but of course. Dimitri!" A tall sexy Russian rushed in. "Yes. My lord?" "Find the Cullen's for my beautiful niece." "Yes sir. They are in Switzerland at the moment sir." "Thank you Dimitri you may go now." "No problem sir. I am simply one Hell of a butl- err tracker." With that he left. "Thank you Uncle Aro." Daddy pulled me back into the shadows. He must have read the trackers mind.

* * *

 **Well I hope you enjoyed**


	3. Crashing the Party

**I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

*Generic secluded home in Switzerland*

We appeared in the living room of a house similar to their old house. Emmett, Jasper, and Fuckward was playing Mario kart 8 for the Wii U. Emmett was winning. He is also playing as Bowser. Jasper had Alice sitting next to him watching. He was playing as Link in second place. Edweirdo was playing as his Mii. Asshole. He had a Strawberry blonde bitch wearing even less than I was hanging all over him. I didn't have to be an empath to know that Jasper, Alice, and Emmett, was not happy about it. I growled and stepped out of the shadows.

Everyone immediately got into defensive stances. Carlisle flitted down from upstairs and looked at us in surprise. He looked confused until he got close enough to smell me. "Bella?" Esme, and even Rosalie, hearing my name sprinted into the living room. "Yes Carlisle?" Everyone froze. Fuckward was the first to speak. "Carlisle. You must be getting too old because that isn't Bella. I mean look at her they look completely different. You must be mistaken. Who are you? How do you know of my Bella?"

"No. Carlisle was right. Also after the woods you have no right to call me yours. The only man in my life now is Daddy. By the way it looks like you got over me pretty quick." I glare at the bitch, not because I am jealous. Just because she is obviously a whore. So I hate them both. Alice was next. "Why do you look different?" "This is what I really look like. I mean naturally different colored hair and eyes would make me stand our a lot. Not to mention my huge knockers. Like, I would never get a moments peace. So I disguise myself when I'm on missions."

Then Emmett. "Wow... Belly Bear you do have nice boobs." Rosalie slapped him. "Thanks Em." He smiled. Next was Jasper. "You said mission. Care to elaborate?" "Well truth is I am from an agency that Carlisle might be familiar with, its called the Hellsing Organization. I investigate vampire coven's find out what their intentions are for humans, see if they are abusing their powers things like that." Esme spoke up. "What happens to the vampires that aren't good like us?" "I kill them." Rosalie scoffed. "How is a human supposed to kill a vampire?"

"While I'm a vampire, not human, humans do have ways of killing you." Jasper interrupted me. "You have to be human, you bleed. Vampires don't have blood." "That is where you are wrong. I am a true Mistress of the night. Carlisle. Have you ever heard of the king of vampires?" "The kings Aro, Caius, and Marcus?" I smiled. "No not uncle Aro silly, I'm talking about Dracula." His eyes widened and he stepped back in fear. So did Jasper. "Carlisle I would like to introduce you to my real parents. Mum! Daddy!" They came out of the tiny shadow in the corner behind me. Everyone gasped. They stood on either side of me.

"Allow me to reintroduce myself, my name is Isabella Draculina Tepes princess of all vampires. This is my Daddy he goes by Alucard right now. This is my Mum Victoria Seras." Mum started. "It's nice to meet you. Bells honey which ones are your prospective mates?" Then Daddy snarled. "Which one of you hurt my baby bat?" Edward gulped. I answered. "The gay looking douche in the back with the Strawberry slut hanging on him." "Baby bat do you want me to kill him or do you want to do it yourself?"

* * *

 **Haha... Sorry 'bout the cliffy... Okay I'm not really otherwise it wouldn't be here.**


	4. Revenge is best served hot!

**You don't have to suffer any longer waiting for the question to be answered.**

* * *

"Hmmmm... lets let him decide. Edward Masen Cullen by who's hand would you like to die?" He opened his mouth to say something but his voice was drown out by a high pitched screech. "I will kill you human! No one touches my Eddikins." I stuck my pinkie finger in my ear. "Did you say something?" Then I pulled a copy of Fifty Shades out of my pocket and started reading it. She lunged at me. First she tried to scratch my face off. I caught her hands, ripped them off and threw them to my Daddy. Then she tried to kick me. I ripped her leg off.

As a last ditch attempt to kill me she tried to gnaw on my vocal chords. That is a big no-no. So I finally looked up from the book and decided to rip her head off. I threw my book into the air and done the deed. I had just enough time to catch the book and continue reading. I laughed and threw her head on the fire Daddy made while no-one was paying attention. Well that got rid of her. Everyone's jaws were on the floor. "What never seen a fight to to death before? Now Douche do you want to die by my hand or Daddy's? "You. I don't think you can take me." He said cockily.

"Really? You just watched me kill your whore. You really think I can't handle myself?" He smirked. "She was weak. After I kill you I will need to find a stronger woman to break." That pissed me off. I put my book back in my coat then took it off and motioned for him to attack. Boy did he attack he ripped my body piece from piece. My body was in absolute shreds. He looked to Daddy "You next? Vampire my ass." Daddy pointed at my 'remains' I started regenerating with the shadows like Daddy. I was mad so I knew that my eyes were glowing. Edick screamed and started running. Before he got out of the living room. I already tore him apart.

Daddy threw him on the dying fire while laughing maniacally. Mum cleared her throat. "Aren't you gonna introduce us properly?" "Oh, right. The handsome blonde father figure is Carlisle, the mother figure clinging to him is Esme, the one that looks like a pixie is Alice, the cute akward blonde behind her is Jasper, the other blonde is Rosalie, and the big guy is Emmett." "Oh my gawd! Belly Bear how did you do that aren't you supposed to be dead?" "

I'm a true vampire. I can shape shift. I'm a mistress of night. The sun burns but it won't kill me, I don't sparkle. I prefer human blood myself. I can control people. So I have a proposal. Do you want to be true vampires. Carlisle you can survive longer without blood, Esme, Rosalie you could have kids, Alice you could unlock your human life, Jasper you could kill that bitch who locked you up all those years, a Emmett you could be stronger. The only downside is you won't be mated anymore, and one of you will be mated to me."

* * *

 **Ohhhhh... Another cliffy... Stay tuned for more on Bella's journey.**


	5. Agreeing is always best

**it's a little short but I figured a short chapter would be better than cutting the next chapter in half... So please enjoy.. If there is any mistake, anything that don't make sense, or anything please let me know.**

* * *

Everything went really quiet. Until Carlisle took a step forward. "I would like to be turned. If only to feed less, just because I'm killing animals instead doesn't mean that I like killing. I don't believe in killing at all." "Well good news is you would be able to last a whole week on one blood transfusion packet, without needing anything else. You can live well... A really long time without it but one packet a week is recommended to keep the blood lust away, or that's what Daddy told me anyway." Esme steps forward. "You said I could have children?" "Yes Esme. I can't imagine a person more deserving either."

Rosalie stepped forward and started to open her mouth. "Yes Rose you deserve children too. I don't blame you for how you treated me when you thought I was human. You were only protecting your family." Emmett took a step forward. He was literally bouncing with excitement. "You said I could be stronger right? How much stronger?" Well he's a little like a big child so I decide to handle it in the 'lets make it a secret' way. "Emmy bear, I'm sorry to say but that would be telling, and as we all know telling ruins the surprise. So you'll just have to wait and find out okay?" A wide grin threatening to split his marble face appeared. "Okay Belly Bear. Hurry up and change me then!"

Alice took two steps forward because she's so short. Her Dad must have tried to pull out, thus spilling the rest of her height on the sheets. "You really think I will remember? Should I even want to? What if bad things happened and I'm better off not knowing? What if-" I cut her off right there. "Alice! Calm down. Yes you will remember. You have always wanted to, now is not the time to get cold feet. What if nothing. You crave that closure. If you want it then go for it if you don't, that's okay too. This is your decision. I can't make it for you."

Jasper was last to step up to the plate. "I must get my revenge so that my happiness will no longer be tainted by her evil shadow. So sign me up." I grin. "Well I must say I didn't expect all of you to go through with my little proposal. Okay then. All you need to do is bare your necks to me." They did so as I bit my wrist. They all tensed and looked at me as though I were riding a donkey wearing nothing but a hot pink thong. I bit into each one of their necks and injected some of my blood. They all passed out immediately. Haha newbies. I pick up Jasper and Alice, Mum gets Carlisle and Esme, and Daddy gets Rosalie and Emmett. We then phase through the shadows once more.

*Volterra, Italy.*

I walked out of the shadows still carrying Jasper and Alice. Uncle Aro turns to me. "I killed Edward Anthony Mason Cullen and some strawberry blonde named Tanya of the Denali coven. I am also here to inform you that the Cullen family is no longer under your control. They belong to me now. Please spread the word. I'm busy otherwise I would stay longer. We will come to visit after their training. Love you uncle Aro! Bye." I walked back into the shadows.

*Hellsing Organization, England.*

I appear in the hallway that is my own. It has Twelve rooms so for now they each. The change for cold ones takes a week. So we will be here for awhile. I went on with the rest of my week as I normally do... Wow... It will be weird being their sire.

* * *

 **Annnnd... Done! The next chapter is even better.**


	6. Training and waking?

**im sorry this isn't as long as I originally thought. But please enjoy.**

* * *

For the next week what time I'm not sleeping, eating, or training, I'm spending thinking about how to deal with them. When they wake up they will be weak. They haven't felt that sensation in a long time so I have no idea how they will react. Carlisle and Jasper will have it the worst. Since they are the eldest of their "family". Some people truly don't take the change well. Especially cold ones. There have only been two cold ones changed in history. They were a couple that earned Daddy's respect. So when the village turned to the witches for help to get rid of them. Daddy had to save them. He turned them into real vampires so that he wouldn't have to step in and save them everytime something like that happened.

Though of course they'd turn to the witches. Because they didn't know the history of the cold ones. But that can wait until I get to the history course I planned for my guests. I made a text book and everything. So with that last thought Daddy walks into the training room. "Baby Bay today we are practicing shape shifting. My favorite form to take on is what I call Cerberus. I take that name in that form because just like the mythological demon who shares the name that form is a giant dog like creature. Sometimes I take on the three heads sometimes I do not. Your Mothers shape shift of choice is a giant cat. She still has not told me what she named that form. Well no time to dwell on that right now. We must find out what your shifter form is."

"But Daddy I don't know what it could be. We tried this before my mission. I don't know what I'm doing wrong. I don't change forms." "Well that is a problem isn't it? Make an attempt I will diagnose your issue." I stand straight and put my hands in the position to lift the first level security seal. "First level security seal release!" Black rushes everywhere it covers the entire room. When it clears away... Nothing happened. I'm still... The same.. The security seal didn't even release. "Ugh! Why do I suck at this so bad! Daddy do you know the problem? How do I fix it?" "Bell Darling. It may be because your life isn't in danger. There isn't a way to test that theory because I am not willing to put you in harms way. For any reason! Understand?" I sigh. "Yes Daddy."

Six voices assaulted my mind at once. The clarity was non existant so I couldn't figure out exactly what they were saying. The pain must have been evident in my face because Daddy's eyes started glowing red for a second. "Well our guests are finally awake let's go give them a proper welcome." I nodded still in too much pain to talk. We walked down the hall passing each one of their rooms. I looked at Daddy curiously. "Baby Bat I had your Mother gather them in the big training room when I realized what happened." Oh. I'm still not used to them communicating with their minds. I know that's weird considering they have done so my entire life, but whatever.

We came to a stop infront of the doors of the big training room. I sighed. I'm not sure what exactly I will face behind this door. I know I started to think of them as family. But I keep thinking about Kurai and Izzy. Those are the names of the first two cold ones that were turned. I was thinking about them earlier also. Thinking about what he did to me. I was named after Izzy. Her real name is Izabella. Kurai went total dark side. He's the Kylo Ren to Daddy's Hansolo. The only difference is Kurai can't kill Daddy. Without knowing all ten steps... And even then it will only take him 100 years to regenerate. He can't die unless he is sacrificing his life for the good of others. But only me and Mum knows that.

Kurai comes around every so often attacks us trying to get to and or kill Daddy. You see when he was turned something snapped in his head. The wiring got mixed up instead of always protecting Daddy as a servant should their Master or Mistress. In his head he was to torture and kill Daddy. It even tore Izzy and Kurai away although they were true soulmates. They were still mated after the change and still are. He can't feel the pain that he causes Izzy because all positive emotion was ripped from him during the change. I now regret not warning the Cullens before they agreed. Too late now, I guess I'll just have to hope for the best.

I took a deep breath and slowly opened the doors in front of me. There against the wall they were all shackled up with the very same chains that were used to hold Daddy all those years ago. I walked up to Carlisle an stroked his cheek. "Calm down." I took off his blind fold to reveal the stormiest grey eyes I have ever seen in my life. I materialize a mirror and show him his new face. He is still just as pale but his skin now has color to it. Not a lot, but it was there. He studied his face as if he were looking at someone else. "Is it really me Bella? I-I-I'm looking at the face that existed before I went vampire hunting to please my Father. Is real or some sort of dream?

* * *

 **Carlisle's eyes are grey!? Sweet! Stay tuned if you want to find out more!**


End file.
